Twin Thingy
by SolidDreamer
Summary: “What do you mean by that? Of course we are!” I yelled at him for being stupid. “But we don’t look like twins,” Kira said again.Hmm... what's up between this two?


**Twin Thingy **

_**By: SolidDreamer**_

**A fic on Kira and Cagalli as siblings! I love this twin and I'm jealous of Kira who has Cagalli as his sister! Yes, oh, yes, I'm a big Cagalli's fan! Please enjoy the story and leave a review, okay?**

**See ya!**

**Disclaimer: I don't and I guess I will never own Gundam SEED/Destiny eventhough I pray from hell to heaven, huwahahahahahah…!**

* * *

"Are we really twins?" my brother suddenly asked me. I lifted an eyebrow as if he asked me something unpleasant. Well, his words were unpleasant. How could he say such a thing? Didn't he know I appreciate our blood bond more than anything in this world?

"What do you mean by that? Of course we are!" I yelled at him for being stupid. We were sitting on the beach near the orphanage, watching for the kids who were playing tag. Lacus and Athrun were not there, they went back to the orphanage to take something but they said they wouldn't take long. The peace I felt inside was suddenly bothered by his question.

"But we don't look like twins," Kira said again. "First of all, our appearances are different. Your hair is blonde, mine is brunette. Your eyes are… amber, my eyes are purple. Not to mention our height, but I think almost every brother are taller than their sisters."

"Kira, change your hair style, died it blonde, and wear amber contact lenses. You will see me in a boy form," I leaned my head on his left shoulder.

"We don't have the thing that twins usually have," he offered another difference.

"What do you mean?" I frowned my face, didn't really understand his words.

"That thing like telepathy or intuition, or whatever you prefer to call it," Kira sighed.

"We do have it. I can feel every emotion you feel. I know when something happens to you. Else how can I find you in the space after the battle of Jakin Due? In the SPACE, Kira," I emphasized the word. It was an undeniable fact. Just think logically, the space was huge and unlimited. To find someone between all those debris was not such an easy job except you had something to guide you. And I believed that my twin intuition was the one that guided me to find my twin brother.

"And I guess not every twin got that special ability, so you may not count it," I added later.

"You're a natural and I'm a coordinator," he muttered, his voice was sad. I felt angry all of a sudden and the next thing I knew was my hand almost hit Kira's face. His expression was mixed between surprised and confused when he saw my hand stopped in the air. He knew he deserved that, but I pulled my hand to my side.

"Don't you ever mention that thing anymore," I glared at him. "There's no difference between natural and coordinator. We are the same; human being. Not more, not less."

Kira didn't reply my statement. He put his head on my lap. We were trapped in silent for a while before he finally spoke again.

"Sometimes I wonder why our biological father, Ulen Hibiki, turned me to be a coordinator. I was raised in an artificial womb. That means he had separated us even before we were born. Don't you think it's painful? We are twins, yet we were separated in a mean way," his violet eyes were showing grief. He turned his look to the children who were still chasing each other and added one more sentence,"We don't have any memory like that, huh?"

I ran my fingers between Kira's hair as I threw a look at the same direction with his. It's true, we didn't have any memory like that. Memories of playing together as young innocent siblings who didn't know the cruelty of the world. The first memory we shared was the first time we met in Heliopolis. But the condition was far away from peaceful, or in other word; a total mess. I admitted that it was really nice to remember Kira saved me. He pushed me to the shelter without considering himself. However, I was still upset to remember he thought I was a boy.

"Then let's make the memories. We don't need to go the past just to make memories. We can start now, Kira. Just keep this moment inside your heart and now you have another memory to share with me," I gave him a soft smile. Kira lifted his hand and touched my cheek.

"Athrun's right, you really have some wisdom inside," he replied my smile.

"Of course I do!" I snorted. "I'm the leader of Orb and I'm older than you."

"Who said you're older than me?" he chuckled. "And even it's right, you're only older a few minutes."

"I don't care. A few minutes or a few hours, older is older and I insist I'm the oldest between us," I said stubbornly.

"Whatever to make you happy," Kira teased as he sat to escape from my fist. But then I could hear he whispered softly, so soft that I thought it was the sound of the wind.

"Thank you, Cagalli."

I did nothing but nodded quietly.

* * *

**Kira: Yaaay! I got a part!**

**Solid: Are you satisfied now?**

**Kira: Well… not really. I'd prefer to be paired with Lacus, she and I would end up a really nice fic, you know…**

**Cagalli: What did you just say? (giving Kira death glare from Akatsuki's cockpit)**

**Kira: No way! Cagalli, please mercy me! I beg you—Noooooooo…! (ran all over the place to dodge the giant fist of Akatsuki)**

**Solid: Yes way! Fuwahahahah…! (jumped into the nearest mobile suit and joined Cagalli)**

**KABOOOUM!**

**Lacus: I wonder if we even needed here…**

**Athrun: (sweatdropped) I feel a bit forgotten**

**Solid and Cagalli: Please review!**


End file.
